


Compromise

by orphan_account



Series: Starker Shorts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony and Peter come to a mutually agreeable conclusion for Peter's summer road trip.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 17, because this author is a dumpster goblin baby that will only write Bad Things and this is already the fluffiest thing to ever grace this account, hopefully now or ever.

"Most people's pre-college road trips are a little more-" Peter gets cut off midsentence.

"More 'Motel Good Place To Lose Your Virginity By Force?' and more 'Good Place To Get Mugged In The Desert?'" Tony interjects.

"Simple. I was going to say simple, Tony. Also- not a virgin." Peter glares at Tony over the hood of the car.

"I am aware. But really, Parker? I get the appeal of slumming it across the country, but you asked _me_ to come with you. I'm not catching bedbugs for you. I'll do a lot of things for you, kid, but bedbugs are out of the question. The car was enough of a concession." Tony hefts his bag into the spacious backseat and closes the door with a sort of finality only one as self-assured as Tony Stark can pull off without looking like a _complete_ douchebag.

"I told you," Peter complains, "There was no way we could fit all of our stuff in the car you wanted to bring." 

"We could have made it work," Tony argues.

"It was a two-seater!" Peter exclaims, the outrage clear on his face. Tony laughs and walks behind the Audi Q7, leaning against it just next to Peter. Peter sighs and reaches out, two of his fingers toying with the hem of Tony's shirt. Tony gives in.

"If you really want me to, I'll cancel all our hotel reservations," Tony says, leaning close to his ear, "We can go buy some deathtrap from someone who has no business selling lemonade, let alone cars, and we'll disable the nav systems in our phones. We can do whatever you want."

"You really mean that?" Peter asks quietly.

"Peter. You know I do," Tony looks at him. For a moment Peter swears they're back in his bedroom in Queens, and Tony Stark has just walked in, turned the lock on his door, and turned his life upside down in the process, in the best possible way.

"Cancel the reservations," Peter instructs. Tony grabs his phone from his pocket immediately, to Peter's immense satisfaction.

"And we're still taking this car- it's already packed." 

"No deathtrap?" Tony asks, his smile lighting up his whole face. He looks younger like this, in a way that grips at Peter a little bit.

"No deathtrap, but no wildly impractical coupe either," Peter responds.

"I can live with that," Tony agrees. He turns slightly and presses Peter against the driver's side door for a kiss that makes Peter feel like he's flying. Tony pulls away, only to begin pressing kisses to Peter's neck. Peter tilts his head back and tugs Tony closer until his watch beeps and he has to pull away completely.

"This is gonna be so sick," Peter says, still breathless.

"I think you're right," Tony says.

"And don't you forget it, Mr. Stark," Peter teases. Tony shoots him a grin and walks backwards away from him. Peter watches.

Tony's car keys land in his hands before his brain even realizes they've been tossed his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, kittysock, no dicks? Who even are you?


End file.
